


Silver.

by withoutwords



Series: Robron Tumblr Fics. [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: Aaron finds the other ring tucked away in the back of a drawer, his breath hitching at the sight of the box, small and black and unassuming.





	

Aaron finds the other ring tucked away in the back of a drawer, his breath hitching at the sight of the box, small and black and unassuming. He knows it’s not his, because his is sitting on his bedside table along with the, _[Congratulations, You’re Both Nuts](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg1.etsystatic.com%2F047%2F1%2F10524172%2Fil_570xN.740478885_onzc.jpg&t=MjZiM2ZkZDRhMWQ1ZDc1ZDc0MTcxZDM0ZGRkMTZmNDU4NTgxNmY3Yix1d3JTVUo3Tw%3D%3D&b=t%3AP6DwIEfUXxWhnXwICD2pAA&m=1)_ , engagement card Liv had bought them.

He’s only got the box open a moment, only caught a brief sight of it - lighter and smoother and more delicate than Aaron’s - before Robert, fresh from the shower, is wandering into their room. 

Aaron snaps the box closed, and Robert looks over, catching on. His throat works with his surprise.

“Oh, er, you weren’t meant to find that,” he says sheepishly, putting a hand out to take it back. Aaron just clenches it tighter in his fist.

“What is it?”

“Oh God, not this again.” 

Aaron huffs at him, watching Robert slump onto the bed. “I just mean - well - what is it?”

“It’s the other one,” Robert tells him as if that should make perfect sense.He has his back turned, a little, his head dropped, and Aaron has this sudden dread, like maybe he’s ruined Robert’s plans again. 

“The other one as in the wedding one?”

“No! As in _my_ one.”

“Oh. Well, why didn’t you show me?”

“You just got out of the hospital. We’ve had other things to think about.”

Aaron goes over to drop beside Robert on the bed. He turns the box over and over in his fingers. “Why did you hide it?” 

“I donno. I thought it might be a bit…”

“ _Naff?_ ” Aaron teases with that squinting face, and Robert gives him a little swat.

“ _No_. Presumptuous. Buying you one is enough, you know, you might not have wanted it. So buying me one as well just…”

“So why’d you do it then?” At Robert’s flat look Aaron waves a hand. “If it was _presumptuous_ , if you thought there was any chance I’d have said no even though I’m pretty sure it was me who wanted to pin down your next fifty years, why - ”

“It just felt right,” Robert cuts in. “I saw your ring first but then that one was right next to it and I just - it just felt right. Like everything always has with you.”

Aaron shakes his head, just, still a little disbelieving. About the last few days, about Robert - the man he has become, or always was maybe - about _getting married_. 

He pushes the wet, matted hair from Robert’s forehead and presses his mouth to Robert’s lips. He barely pulls away to ask, “Do you want it?”

“Yes.” It comes out breathier than Aaron had expected, and it fills Aaron with sudden, silly nerves. Robert’s always been able to do this, from that very first day - make him a squirming, wanting, adoring mess. “I mean, if you wanted to do something different, I can - ”

“Robert.” Aaron opens up the box, tenderly, like he’s protecting a sacred thing. It’s nice, more traditional, the sort of thing he thinks he would have picked out himself. When he reaches for Robert’s hand, Robert does a little shudder. “Seriously?”

“Sorry,” he says, and he’s laughing a little, and Aaron really wonders if he knows what he’s signing up for here. He really can’t wait to find out.

“Come here.” Robert’s hand is shaky, and his breath huffs a little, and as he slides the ring on Aaron looks up to see him grinning, a bright thing. Aaron tries to swallow around the heart in his throat. “It’s good. Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Robert says, but he’s not looking at it any more, their fingers tangling together as he looks up at Aaron instead. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
